Some Kind of Wonderful
by BabySteph
Summary: Chanyeol tidak bisa bicara sementara Baekhyun bisa. Chanyeol tidak punya teman tapi Baekhyun punya banyak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbeda dalam banyak hal. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol. ChanBaek! EXO!


**Title : Some Kind of Wonderful**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, drama**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 5K+**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini murni milikku.**

 **Summary : Mekipun mereka berbeda, tetap saja Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol meskipun lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tidak bisa bicara.**

* * *

" **Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eyes." – H. Jackson Brown, Jr**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan remaja yang sempurna dan menyenangkan. Ia popular sejak kelas sepuluh karena kemampuan bernyanyinya. Semua orang mengenal Baekhyun. Setiap kali sekolah mengadakan pentas seni, Baekhyun selalu hadir sebagai pengisi acara. Ia selalu muncul di akhir acara sebagai bintang tamu yang paling dinanti-nantikan.

Baekhyun punya banyak teman karena kepribadiaannya yang ceria, baik, dan tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Meskipun teman-teman dekatnya setuju bahwa Baekhyun sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam, tapi anak itu memiliki hati yang tulus dan tingkahnya menggemaskan. Ketika anak itu tersenyum, orang-orang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyuman anak itu karena matanya yang sipit akan melengkung indah ketika tersenyum.

Baekhyun berteman baik dengan Ketua Osis sekolah yang bernama Jumnyeon dan wakilnya yang bernama Kris. Dua lelaki itu selalu bersedia menggesek kartu kredit mereka tiap kali Baekhyun meminta yang macam-macam. Banyak gadis-gadis yang iri kepada Baekhyun karena lelaki itu dekat dengan laki-laki popular di sekolah. Mereka iri karena Baekhyun adalah pusat perhatian tapi tidak bisa membencinya karena tingkah anak itu polos dan menggemaskan.

Namun, meskipun Baekhyun adalah pusat perhatian dan meskipun Kris yang merupakan salah satu laki-laki popular menyukai anak itu (Baekhyun tahu Kris punya perasaan padanya tapi ia selalu berusaha bersikap biasa) Baekhyun tetap lah manusia biasa yang tidak menentukan dengan siapa ia akan jatuh cinta.

Seperti remaja puber pada umumnya, Baekhyun juga merasa jatuh cinta sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Waktu itu ia sedang latihan di ruang music bersama teman bandnya untuk tampil di pesta penyambutan murid baru. Baekhyun sedang melatih vokalnya dengan Kyungsoo ketika pintu ruang music terbuka dan muncul lah seorang lelaki tinggi yang memiliki telinga lebar yang aneh. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tidak sedatar ekspresi Sehun tapi anehnya membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Teman bandnya yang lain menyapa lelaki itu, tapi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Baekhyun mendapat kesan bahwa lelaki itu arogan dan tidak ramah. Tapi sewaktu Kyungsoo bertanya padanya apa ia sudah tahu lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan untuk tampil di pesta penyambutan, lelaki itu membuat _gesture_ dengan tangannya sementara Kyungsoo melongo.

Lelaki itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak bisa bicara. Tunarungu.

Chanyeol murid yang pendiam dan terkesan anti-sosial. Tidak heran Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya karena anak itu jarang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Ia sangat tertutup dan tidak punya teman. Sepanjang latihan bersama band (Chanyeol menjadi drummer menggantikan Jongdae yang sedang sakit) lelaki itu tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat berisik.

Di malam setelah pesta penyambutan murid baru selesai, Baekhyun memberanikan diri menghadang Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar. Ketika Baekhyun dengan malu-malu menawarkan sebuah pertemanan, Chanyeol cuman menatapnya sekilas lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Aduh, tunggu dong. Kakimu kenapa panjang sekali sih?!"

Baekhyun mengomel tidak jelas sementara kakinya yang lebih pendek berusaha menyamai langkah panjang Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dan terus berjalan melewati lorong yang sudah sepi karena sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Chanyeol! Kalau kau tidak berbalik, aku akan melempar kepalamu dengan buku kimiaku!" ancam Baekhyun jengkel. Ia masih lima langkah di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti. Ia berbalik dengan ekspresi tenang. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah berantakan dan napas terengah-engah. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, tatapan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun analisis karena ia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang kacau.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti mengikutiku?_ " tanya Chanyeol menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengejar Chanyeol selama hampir satu tahun, Baekhyun dengan mudah mengerti bahasa isyarat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti sebelum kau jadi temanku!" kata Baekhyun dengan nada jengkel sekaligus frustasi. Ia bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat tetapi Baekhyun lebih senang mengeluarkan suaranya untuk Chanyeol.

" _Jangan membuang waktumu._ "

"Aku tidak membuang waktuku kok!"

Alis Chanyeol mengerut. " _Kau keras kepala_."

Untuk pernyataan benar itu, Baekhyun meringis manis. "Memang iya. Sudah tahu aku keras kepala, kenapa kau tidak juga mengatakan 'iya' ketika aku memintamu untuk menjadi temanku?"

" _Kau punya banyak teman_."

"Iya, memang," kata Baekhyun dengan nada lembut. Ekspresinya yang tulus membuat perut Chanyeol seolah habis ditonjok dengan keras. "Tapi aku juga ingin berteman denganmu, Chanyeol. Apakah aku seburuk itu di matamu?"

Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan lah tipe orang jahat yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain atau mengolok-olok kekurangan orang lain. Anak itu tidak seperti itu. Sifatnya jelas tidak buruk. Meskipun Chanyeol sering mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun, bukan berarti ia tidak memperhatikan anak itu. Setelah hampir satu tahun anak itu menguntitnya seperti seorang maniak, ada beberapa hal yang Chanyeol pelajari dari anak itu. Baekhyun betul-betul tulus dan murni. Ia menganggap Chanyeol sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Setiap kali Chanyeol berharap bahwa Baekhyun hanya sekedar iseng ketika memintanya menjadi teman, nyatanya sorot mata anak itu justru menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.

Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa berbicara sejak lahir, ia terbiasa hidup sendiri dan memilih menjauh dari lingkungan social karena tidak semua orang bisa menerima keadaannya. Chanyeol tidak punya teman. Ia betul-betul sendirian. Semua baik-baik saja. Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Tapi semua menjadi tidak baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun menghadangnya lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling memintanya menjadi sahabat padahal mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tidak membeci Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak. Mana bisa ia membenci anak semenggemaskan Baekhyun. Hanya saja hatinya terlalu penuh dengan keragu-raguan dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi serangan perasaan panik setiap kali Baekhyun di depan wajahnya. Tidak peduli seribu kali pun Chanyeol mengusirnya, Baekhyun tetap akan muncul dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan itu merupakan pukulan telak untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas. " _Kenapa kau mau menjadi temanku?_ "

"Karena Chanyeol baik!" jawab anak itu dengan ekspresi berseri-seri yang membuat Chanyeol meringis.

" _Darimana kau mengetahui bahwa aku orang baik? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Kau hanya mengetahui nama lengkapku._ "

"Aku melihat Chanyeol membantu seorang nenek yang hendak menyeberang jalan."

" _Apa? Jangan bercanda!_ "

"Chanyeol memang tertutup. Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol tanpa cela. Selama hampir satu tahun memperhatikanmu, aku sedikit banyak mengerti dirimu. Kau tidak jahat. Kau memang tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi kau tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Buktinya, kau tidak pernah sekali pun mengumpat di wajahku meskipun aku menguntitmu seperti seorang manik. Kau selalu menolakku dengan cara yang halus."

Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya sementara perutnya melilit dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Cara Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya terdengar sangat lembut, sangat membujuk, dan Chanyeol hampir tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah terhipnotis dengan suara anak itu. Mustahil mengabaikan kilat senang di mata anak itu. Mustahil mengabaikan senyumannya yang mengundang. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika anak itu bisa memberikan penilaian yang begitu baik untuk Chanyeol, rasanya seolah-olah Baekhyun telah mengenal Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama dan memahami dirinya luar dalam.

Di tambah, kenapa anak itu gigih sekali sih? Chanyeol heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak juga menyerah meskipun Chanyeol sering mengusirnya secara halus. Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa mengusirnya dengan cara yang keras supaya anak itu kapok. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tidak bersahabat dan sebisa mungkin mendorong anak itu menjauh.

Chanyeol berniat pergi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum ini, tapi hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat indah dan bibirnya tidak berhenti melengkung. Lelaki tinggi itu memejamkan mata, berperang melawan diri sendiri memang melelahkan.

" _Jadi kau sendiri sadar bahwa selama ini kau seperti seorang penguntit yang maniak_." Kata Chanyeol setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar merasa aku seperti itu, ya? Kesan yang buruk sekali."

" _Pulang lah_." Kata Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Sorot mata Baekhyun langsung berubah drastis. Bibirnya tidak lagi tersenyum dan Chanyeol rasanya ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena telah menyakiti perasaan anak itu. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata lebih lanjut, anak itu sudah tersenyum lagi.

"Kau ingin aku pergi? Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok!"

Baekhyun melambai sekilas sebelum kabur dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan bibir terbuka, ingin mengucapkan nama anak itu tapi tidak ada apapun yang terdengar selain helaan napas.

* * *

Harusnya kemarin itu menjadi peringatan keras untuk Baekhyun. Harusnya anak itu menyerah saja supaya Chanyeol tidak mengalami sakit kepala secara terus-menerus. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Siang hari setelah sekolah dibubarkan, anak itu muncul di depan wajah Chanyeol lagi. Wajahnya bersinar seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan dengan seenaknya saja duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi cuman menghela napas, berusaha fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca tapi keberadaan Baekhyun merupakan ganguan terbesar yang tidak bisa Chanyeol abaikan begitu saja.

Jadi, meskipun harus mengerahkan sedikit tenaga untuk menatap mata anak itu, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menoleh.

" _Kau mau apa lagi?_ " tanya Chanyeol langsung pada ponintnya.

"Mau menemani Chanyeol! Kenapa tidak pulang? Sekolah kan sudah berakhir. Petugas perpustakaan sebentar lagi juga pulang."

" _Tidakkah kau lelah?_ "

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

" _Kau terlalu gigih._ "

"Bukankah itu harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang baik?"

Hening. Chanyeol tidak menjawab ucapan anak itu dan kembali fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Posisi kepalanya miring menghadap Chanyeol. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, anak itu menghela napas panjang.

"Hari ini buruk sekali." mulai Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, seperti biasa mencerocos seenaknya tidak peduli Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak. "Luhan _hyung_ tidak berhenti mengeluh dan menyumpahi Sehun sejak tadi pagi. Mereka sedang bertengkar, kau tahu. Kupingku panas mendengar orang menyumpah."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun. Tapi Baekhyun terus berbicara seolah-olah Chanyeol ada di sebelahnya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Kyungsoo seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS. Dia hari ini sangat sewot dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Aku rasa dia juga sedang bertengkar dengan Jongin. Menjadi _single_ diantara orang-orang yang sudah punya pacar terkadang merepotkan."

Chanyeol menutup bukunya lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar yang familiar untuk Baekhyun.

" _Pulang lah._ "

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut dan bibirnya semakin tertekuk ke bawah. "Aku juga tidak boleh menemanimu?"

" _Untuk apa kau menceritakan semua itu kepadaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu orang-orang yang kau sebutkan. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja!_ "

Baekhyun kembali duduk tegak. Wajahnya merah karena malu. "Ya, memang. Aku hanya ingin menceritakannya kepadamu. Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku akan diam saja."

" _Pulang lah._ "

"Kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias.

" _Tolong jangan memaksa dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin bersikap lebih jahat lagi._ "

Baekhyun tercengang melihat Chanyeol memohon untuk pertama kalinya setelah anak itu menguntitnya selama hampir satu tahun. Ekspresinya tampak putus asa, menegaskan bahwa keberadaan Baekhyun sangat mengganggunya. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa buruk sekali. Perutnya melilit sementara air matanya mendesak ingin meledak seperti banjir. Anak itu otomatis bergerak mundur, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya saling meremas. Selama sesaat Baekhyun kehilangan suaranya sementara Chanyeol menatap pergerakan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat bereaksi, anak itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, menyisakan bau stroberi yang samar-samar memasuki hidung Chanyeol. Bau yang sangat Chanyeol hapal dan dapat ia kenali dengan mudah.

* * *

Karena tertinggal bus, Chanyeol terpaksa harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di rumah. Sialnya, selama perjalanan pulang, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Akibatnya ia menderita demam dan sakit kepala tapi tetap berangkat ke sekolah karena tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Ia berjuang untuk duduk tegak di dalam kelas meskipun kepalanya pusing bukan main dan keinginan untuk tidur begitu kuat hingga matanya terasa sangat perih. Ketika akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol dengan langkah gontai pergi ke perpustakaan. Perutnya keroncongan karena ia tidak makan sejak semalam tetapi begitu kepalanya jatuh ke meja, Chanyeol langsung jatuh tertidur.

Rasanya Chanyeol sudah tertidur lama sekali. Lehernya sakit karena tidur dengan posisi salah dan punggungnya serasa akan remuk karena terus membungkuk. Sambil mengerang, Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa perih. Ketika kedua matanya membuka sempurna, lelaki itu tersentak melihat wajah Byun Baekhyun berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Bukannya memundurkan wajahnya, Chanyeol justru mengamati wajah anak itu dengan ekspresi lembut yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Kepalanya seolah berputar dan pandangannya mengabur. Tetapi Chanyeol berjuang untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya supaya bisa melihat Baekhyun secara jelas.

Ini kali pertama Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens dan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Anak itu memiliki wajah lonjong yang proposional. Matanya yang melengkung terpejam, cuping hidung yang kembang kembis, nafasnya teratur, dan bibirnya yang tipis sedikit membuka. Daripada menyebutnya cantik, Chanyeol merasa kata 'indah' jauh lebih pantas untuk anak itu. Di dunia ini mana ada yang namanya malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Itu hanya terjadi di dalam dongeng. Tapi setiap kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, lelaki itu selalu berpikir bahwa barangkali malaikat itu benar-benar nyata. Malaikat berhati mulia yang bertugas memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kehidupan orang lain.

Chanyeol tidak membenci Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun berada di sisinya.

Kalau saja lelaki itu bisa mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak seberani itu. Alasan kenapa ia selalu menolak Baekhyun adalah karena ia merasa tidak pantas berteman dengan anak itu. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa bicara, gagal bersosialisasi, dan sulit didekati mana mungkin bisa berada di sisi seorang Baekhyun yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin merusak keindahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiliki aura yang gelap dan tidak menyenangkan. Ia takut kehadirannya akan berdampak buruk untuk lelaki itu.

Setiap kali Chanyeol bersikap buruk pada Baekhyun, ia selalu berharap bahwa anak itu akan menyerah sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi bersikap buruk padanya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan pertahanan diri yang sudah ia bangun sejak lama akan bertahan. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah, anak itu gigih sekali, dan Chanyeol sering kali harus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Baekhyun. Tapi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dirinya sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedih.

"Eung.."

Lenguhan tidak nyaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol buru-buru menutup matanya lagi, berpura-pura tidur. Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah tidur lagi. Atau pergi. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum mau membuka matanya. Ketika akhirnya sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat menempel di atas keningnya, Chanyeol menahan napasnya sementara tubuhnya berubah kaku.

"Masih panas," gumam Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir yang membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa demam begini? Apa karena kehujanan? Kau membuatku panik! Aku kan kecil. Mana bisa membawamu ke UKS? Kalau minta tolong Sehun yang sedang menemani Luhan _hyung_ di lapangan, bisa-bisa ia malah menyeretmu!"

Chanyeol menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, salah satu kebiasaannya yang menjengkelkan sekaligus menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Lelaki itu menunggu lagi. Seperti biasanya. Chanyeol yang semula senang berubah menjadi jengkel lagi karena itu artinya ia harus mencari cara lain supaya anak itu jera dan menjauhinya.

Perlahan-lahan, sambil mengerang karena tiba-tiba pusing menyerangnya, Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi. Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna dan ia memekik ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan menyentuh lengan Chanyeol tapi kemudian meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. " _Berapa lama kau berada di sini?_ "

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyun tanpa sadar memutar lehernya yang pegal.

"Hampir empat jam. Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia tidur selama itu? Astaga, tidak heran tubuhnya seolah mau remuk. Ia tidur dengan posisi salah selama hampir empat jam. Tapi, itu bahkan tidak seberapa daripada mengetahui Baekhyun menunggunya selama itu. Anak itu pikir ia sedang melakukan apa? Menunggu orang sakit dan meninggalkan pelajaran begitu saja? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah. Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengusirnya, kali ini betul-betul ingin mengusirnya karena tindakan Baekhyun lebih kelewatan dari biasanya, tetapi begitu melihat anak itu sibuk membongkar isi tasnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah dan berniat mengusirku lagi." kata Baekhyun seolah-olah Chanyeol meneriakkan isi kepalanya. "Aku akan pergi, sungguh. Tapi setelah kau makan dan meminum obat."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak bekal, sebotol air mineral, dan beberapa pil dari dalam tasnya. Tindakannya yang perhatian mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan sikap buruknya kemarin. Ia nyaris membuat Baekhyun menangis tetapi anak itu malah panik melihatnya sakit.

Baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya, menyendok nasi dan lauk, kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi tetapi Baekhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya.

" _Aku tidak mau makan. Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah._ "

Chanyeol rasanya mau memotong lidahnya sendiri. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sendu. Rambutnya berantakan dan Chanyeol yakin tubuhnya juga sakit karena mereka sama-sama tidur dengan posisi salah. Tetapi anak itu semakin mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Tidak sampai kau makan dan minum obat. Kumohon?"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengusirnya. Selama ini anak itu selalu menurut ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya pergi. Ia tidak pernah memaksa Chanyeol menerima kehadirannya. Jadi ketika ia memohon agar Chanyeol mau membuka mulutnya, pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh seketika. Ia membuka mulutnya secara suka rela, mengunyah makanan yang Baekhyun suapkan dengan baik dan benar, dan tidak protes sama sekali hingga isi kotak bekal tersebut habis. Ia bahkan menelan obat yang Baekhyun berikan dan meneguk air mineral hingga habis. Siang itu, ekspresi Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menuruti kemauannya betul-betul terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mendadak kepalanya terasa berputar dan ia tanpa sadar telah mengerang sambil menjambak rambutnya. Baekhyun memekik karena terkejut. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak ketika Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang.

"Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pusing?"

Chanyeol mendesis, tidak mampu menjawab. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kepala Chanyeol sudah bersandar di dada Baekhyun. Anak itu mengelus kepalanya dengan cara yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya. Begitu lembut, membujuk, tulus, dan seperti penyembuh. Chanyeol terlena dengan sentuhan Baekhyun. Ia mendesah panjang dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Rasanya nyaman sekali sampai-sampai seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menjadi kebas. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sentuhan Baekhyun di kepalanya membuat serangan pusing yang menerjang Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas, tetapi demamnya seolah bukan apa-apa dibanding efek yang ditimbulkan tubuh Chanyeol ketika lelaki mungil itu memeluknya.

Seumur hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang memeluk Chanyeol adalah ibu dan ayahnya. Ini adalah kali pertama orang lain memeluk Chanyeol. Pelukan Baekhyun berbeda dari pelukan ibu atau ayahnya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Chanyeol tidak berani memeluk pinggang Baekhyun karena ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri. Jadi ketika Baekhyun dengan sabar mengelus kepala dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sentuhan lembut Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh. Lain kali kau tidak boleh kehujanan lagi, ya!"

Saat itu lah Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Matanya membelak dan ia secara tidak sengaja mendorong Baekhyun terlalu keras hingga anak itu nyaris terjungkal. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras sementara matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

" _Pergi._ " kata Chanyeol susah payah.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, ia terlihat sangat terguncang. Anak itu mengambil tasnya, sama sekali tidak melirik Chanyeol. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, anak itu berbisik dengan nada halus yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Chanyeol."

* * *

Chanyeol harusnya merasa senang karena sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Anak itu tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa dirinya merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran anak itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa bilang bahwa kehadiran Baekhyun mengganggu. Ketika anak itu secara terang-terangan mengganggunya, Baekhyun selalu menjadi pihak yang banyak bicara. Ia mengoceh macam-macam, membicarakan apa saja, mengeluh, merengek, marah-marah tidak jelas, dan melakukan hal aneh-aneh meskipun Chanyeol sangat pasif dalam memberi tanggapan.

Setelah hampir sepanjang hidupnya Chanyeol menjadi lelaki kesepian yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pernah diajak bicara, ia akhirnya terbiasa mendengar orang lain berbicara kepadanya, berinteraksi dengannya dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi remaja normal pada umumnya. Sifat Baekhyun yang secerah matahari secara tidak langsung memberikan pengaruh untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menjadi terbiasa dengan keberadaan Baekhyun dan anehnya Chanyeol tidak menganggap itu sesuatu yang buruk.

Chanyeol tahu ia telah berbuat kesalahan dengan membuat anak itu akhirnya benar-benar menjauhinya. Lelaki tinggi itu kelimpungan karena tiba-tiba dunianya menjadi sepi. Namun, Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol mana tahu hal-hal yang melibatkan perasaan. Ia memang tidak peka. Ia tidak bersikap _gantleman_ dan lelaki tinggi itu ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di tembok supaya otaknya bisa bekerja dengan benar. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia takut berakhir berbuat tidak benar untuk Baekhyun.

Ia memang tidak pernah berbuat benar untuk Baekhyun. Pertemuan terakhir mereka meninggalkan kesan sangat buruk. Chanyeol sangat ingin meminta maaf. Ia sangat keterlaluan, selalu keterlaluan. Ia butuh menemui Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu tidak juga muncul. Satu minggu tanpa gangguan dari Baekhyun membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

Di hari Chanyeol memutuskan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, kabar buruk itu datang seperti badai di tengah lautan. Chanyeol lemas seketika ketika berita yang tersebar luas di sekolah sampai ke telinganya.

 _Byun Baekhyun tidak masuk ke sekolah karena menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit._

 _Ayah Byun Baekhyun meninggal dunia kemarin._

Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegah dirinya menjadi gila karena otaknya sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Karena kebiasaan bermonolog anak itu, pernah suatu kali Baekhyun bercerita padanya tentang bagaimana ia sangat mencintai ayahnya karena Tuan Byun adalah anggota keluarga Baekhyun yang paling mendukung impian Baekhyun menjadi seorang penyanyi. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana mata anak itu berbinar setiap kali membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Kematian ayahnya jelas akan menjadi pukulan paling berat untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol betul-betul tidak tahan dan pikirannya berantakan karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun. Desakan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun nyaris tidak terbendung dan Chanyeol secara reflek pergi ke kelas Baekhyun tepat setelah berita kematian ayahnya menyebar ke sekolah. Ketika ia berdiri di ambang pintu, orang-orang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus aneh. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas lalu menunjukkannya kepada seorang perempuan yang duduk di kursi depan.

" _Apakah kau tahu orang yang bernama Luhan atau Kyungsoo?_ "

Perempuan itu menunjuk kursi bagian tengah yang menempel tembok. Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit sebagai ucapan terima kasih lalu pergi menghampiri dua orang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan kepala tergeletak di atas meja.

Chanyeol berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Lelaki tinggi itu memberikan diri mengetuk meja dengan pelan. Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala tapi langsung memekik begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur horror. Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan reaksi mereka lalu dengan cepat menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas kemudian menunjukkannya kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih melongo.

" _Apakah kalian tahu di mana rumah Baekhyun?_ "

Selama sejenak, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertatapan dengan ekspresi mirip orang tolol. Chanyeol menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia butuh seseorang seperti Baekhyun yang bisa mengerti bahasa isyarat sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menulis padahal kakinya gatal ingin berlari ke rumah Baekhyun.

" _Tolong. Bisakah kalian memberitahu alamat rumahnya?_ "

Kyungsoo mengerjap sekali sebelum mengangguk. Lelaki itu menuliskan alamat Baekhyun di kertas yang Chanyeol sodorkan. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi dari kelas, Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"Aku tahu kau. Baekhyun kelewat sering menceritakan tentang dirimu kepada kami. Aku tidak tahu label hubungan kalian. Aku juga tahu kau tidak ramah pada Baekhyun. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, jika kau benar-benar akan pergi ke rumahnya, tolong beri Baekhyun semangat."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon. Lelaki tinggi itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia mau repot-repot meminta alamat rumah Baekhyun padahal ia sendiri selalu menolak kehadiran Baekhyun. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu berharap Baekhyun tidak menganggunya lagi? Tapi Chanyeol terlalu lelah melawan keinginan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia tahu anak itu sedang berkabung. Meskipun Chanyeol bukan temannya secara resmi, hati kecilnya menjerit ingin memeluk anak itu dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Chanyeol bisa gila jika tidak segera bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Aku dan yang lain datang ke rumahnya setiap hari. Tapi Baekhyun selalu bersembunyi di balik senyumannya." Kata Luhan dengan nada murung. Ketika ia menatap mata Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu terkejut melihat sorot percaya di dalam sana. Seolah-olah Luhan menyerahkan sisanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kuharap kau bisa membuatnya meledak. Sebagai temannya, aku tidak suka melihatnya bersedih terlalu lama."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum sedikit kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

* * *

Mungkin ayah Baekhyun sudah dimakamkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Chanyeol berdiri di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun, suasana terlihat sepi tetapi Chanyeol melihat ada banyak sepatu sekolah yang tersusun rapi di dekat pintu rumah. Chanyeol menduga itu pasti teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun. Harusnya Chanyeol ke sini saja saat jam sekolah. Tetapi butuh usaha besar dan keberaniaan untuk akhirnya datang kemari. Barangkali Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sudah di dalam. Mereka mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol datang, tetapi lelaki itu sedang tidak ingin memikirkan pendapat orang lain dan hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun.

Sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Chanyeol menekan bel rumah. Setelah beberapa saat, muncul seorang wanita setengah baya dengan wajah kusut sehabis menangis. Wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Chanyeol kemudian membuka pagar rumah. Chanyeol membungkuk sopan. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas lalu menyodorkannya kearah wanita tersebut.

" _Apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam?"_

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut tetapi mengatasinya dengan baik. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, temannya Baekhyun, ya. Masuk lah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bibinya. Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Song."

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan sebagai tanggapan. Ia melangkah di belakang wanita itu dengan jantung berdebar. Lelaki itu melepas sepatunya dengan tangan gemetar dan berusaha untuk tidak kabur ketika ia akhirnya berada di ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun.

Semua teman Baekhyun ada di sana, seperti dugaan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sudah ada di dalam. Ada sekitar sebelas orang dan ketika mereka melihat kedatang Chanyeol, reaksi yang ditimbulkan begitu beragam tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot mempermasalahkannya karena sekarang matanya yang bulat menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di dalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu saling menatap sebentar, Chanyeol tanpa sadar telah menahan napas. Sesuatu mengusiknya dan entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak suka melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun melesak sempurna di dalam pelukan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Chanyeol ingin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun namun langkahnya seolah tertahan di sana.

Luhan yang menyadari keraguan Chanyeol bangkit berdiri.

"Ayahnya baru saja di makam kan. Anak itu tertidur setelah menangis. Ke sana lah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunggumu."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terharu dan penuh terima kasih. Luhan tersenyum kepadanya lalu menepuk bahunya sebelum kembali duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Dalam jarak dekat, Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun bernama Wu Yifan melalui _name tag_ lelaki itu. Chanyeol ingat sekarang. Wu Yifan, atau yang lebih sering di panggil Kris, adalah wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah. Pantas saja Chanyeol merasa agak familiar dengan wajahnya. Tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi Kris setelah ia akhirnya berdiri di hadapan tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jatuh berlutut di hadapan anak itu. Tindakannya membuat orang-orang di belakang punggungnya terkesiap, termasuk Kris. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu tersiksa. Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun yang terlipat di pangkuannya. Chanyeol ingin menyebut nama anak itu tetapi hanya bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, seolah-olah sentuhan sekecil apapun akan meremukkan anak itu.

"Baekhyun," Kris berbisik di telinga anak itu. "Bangun lah. Chanyeol ada di sini."

Chanyeol melirik Kris dengan ekspresi bertanya tetapi lelaki itu membalas dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"

Tetapi Baekhyun belum juga terbangun. Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi pucat Baekhyun, membelainya dengan gerakan halus dan berhasil mengusik tidurnya. Baekhyun mengeluh di dalam pelukan Kris. Anak itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Ketika matanya yang sipit menangkap sosok Chanyeol, matanya seketika berair.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. " _Aku di sini._ "

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" gumam anak itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris.

Baekhyun duduk bersila di sofa sementara Chanyeol masih berlutut di hadapannya. Kris menyingkir dari sofa lalu memberikan kode kepada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah ruang tengah berubah sepi, keheningan yang panjang dan canggung menggantung di udara. Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri sementara wajahnya memerah karena Chanyeol menatapnya begitu intens.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang memberitahumu alamat rumahku?"

" _Aku memintanya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Apakah aku menganggu? Aku bisa pergi—_ "

"Tidak boleh!" Baekhyun secara reflek berteriak. "Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. A-aku rindu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meringis, mendadak mengingat semua perlakuan buruk yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Anak itu betul-betul tidak pantas menerima sikap buruk dari siapapun, terutama Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu selalu bersikap tulus bahkan pada orang yang sudah menyakitinya? Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Atau mungkin seseorang harus menonjoknya sekarang juga sebagai balasan atas perbuatannya meskipun itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Baekhyun menunduk sementara air mata yang selama ini ia tahan jatuh membasahi kedua tangannya. Setelah menahan diri cukup lama, kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu. Sejak awal, insting untuk melindungi Baekhyun begitu kuat tetapi pda saat itu Chanyeol memiliki terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Namun, pertahannya telah hancur berkeping-keping dan Chanyeol tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menghindari anak itu. Jadi ketika Baekhyun mulai terisak, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, lalu kedua tangannya yang besar menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

Baekhyun melengkung seperti janin di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tangisannya pecah seketika. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol sementara air matanya menetes di leher Chanyeol, merembes hingga seragamnya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan melindungi anak itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Cha-Chanyeol.. a-aku.." Baekhyun tersedak air matanya sendiri.

Chanyeol menempelkan pipinya di kepala Baekhyun dan satu tangannya membelai punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperlakukan anak itu dengan begitu lembut sehingga tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang. Anak itu menangis habis-habisan hingga kehabisan napas dan wajahnya berubah merah. Chanyeol masih membelainya, tidak menuntut Baekhyun berbicara, hanya ingin membuat anak itu tenang dan nyaman. Setelah menangis selama hampir lima belas menit, Baekhyun akhirnya kelelahan. Napasnya berubah pendek-pendek sementara napasnya menabrak leher Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" dengung Baekhyun bingung karena Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan ibu jari. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab dan mata bengkak. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun sementara kedua tangannya yang besar menangkap wajah anak itu. Lalu, diluar perkiraan Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi itu mengecup keningnya lama sekali sampai-sampai jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak wajar dan tubuhnya berubah merah.

" _Maaf untuk minggu kemarin. Aku membuatmu sedih lagi. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau memberiku obat._ "

"Jangan dibahas. Chanyeol tidak membuatku sedih kok."

" _Kau selalu saja memaafkan aku."_

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Memang iya. Jadi jangan di bahas lagi, ya. Aku tidak marah pada Chanyeol."

" _Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyebut namamu? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyebut namamu dengan sebuah gesture._ "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berharap. "Apakah kau ingin menyebut namaku?"

" _Ya_ ," Chanyeol mengakui dengan nada lembut. " _Aku ingin menyebut namamu dengan cara yang benar_."

Hening lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan jawabannya, lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Baekhyun hingga anak itu melongo.

" _Begitu caraku memanggil namamu. Boleh?_ "

Mata Baekhyun yang bengkak mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi.

"Coba sebut namaku lagi."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi anak itu. " _Baekhyun._ "

"Lagi."

" _Baekhyun,"_ Chanyeol mengecup hidung anak itu. _"Jadi, boleh memanggilmu begini?_ "

"Bo-boleh. Aku suka!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sementara Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya tertawa.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun, sorot matanya berubah sedih. " _Aku minta maaf untuk sikapku yang tidak bersahabat kepadamu. Kau sudah bersabar selama satu tahun tapi aku belum bersikap benar kepadamu. Maafkan aku._ "

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku paham sekali bahwa ini juga sulit untukmu."

" _Selama ini kau selalu menawarkan permintaan pertemanan tapi aku selalu menolakmu. Kau sangat baik. Ketahuilah bahwa aku menolakmu bukan karena aku membencimu atau karena kehadiranmu menganggu. Tidak, itu salah besar._ "

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah? Jadi aku tidak menganggu? Jadi aku mendapat kesan baik di matamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah Baekhyun menguntitnya selama setahun lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Senyum tampan yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun lihat. Senyum yang membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi anak itu lai. " _Baekhyun,_ _apakah tawaran itu masih berlaku? Apakah aku boleh bersamamu? Sebagai teman, atau sebagai apapun asalkan aku bisa bersamamu?_ "

Chanyeol tahu ia telah melewati batasnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya. Sekarang setelah tahu bahwa anak itu betul-betul berharga untuknya, Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskannya. Chanyeol ingin menemani anak itu disaat terburuknya dan tidak ingin membiarkannya menangis sendirian. Chanyeol ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyanyangi Baekhyun. Setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menegaskan hal ini pada diri sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun terdiam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Sejak memutuskan untuk mendekati lelaki tinggi itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dari Chanyeol karena anak itu tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan benar. Chanyeol tidak jahat, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Ia bahkan tidak akan marah jika Chanyeol selamanya tidak akan mau berteman dengannya.

Dan hari ini, melihat lelaki itu menghampirinya, berlutut di hadapannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Baekhyun remuk redam karena terlampau bahagia, membuat anak itu tidak bisa menahan diri dan berakhir menangis sebelum mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ya," bisik anak itu di wajah Chanyeol. Anak itu mengecup pipi lelaki tinggi itu dengan malu-malu. " _Chanyeol, apakah aku juga boleh bersamamu?_ "

" _Ya, Baekhyun._ _Chanyeol tidak akan kemana-mana._ _Mulai sekarang Chanyeol ada di sini untuk Baekhyun._ "

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Hai!

Untuk pertama kalinya aku suka sekali dengan judul fanfic yang aku bikin. Some Kind of Wonderful. Semoga cocok dengan isi ceritanya.

Karena Chanyeol ngak bisa bicara di sini, aku ngak mau kebawa terlalu melankolis. Maunya yang fluffy aja. Semoga aja fluffynya ngena ya :D

Aku ngak tahu ini bagus atau engga. Semoga ini bisa menghibur para pembaca. Maaf ya kalau kesannya gantung atau gimana. Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menikmati ini.

Kalau ada yang mau minta _contact person_ , silahkan PM aku saja ya!

 **P.S. Review kalian di Il Mondo betul-betul menyegarkan dan tenang saja, aku baca semuaaaanya! Terima kasih ya untuk respon kalian. Kalian JJANG! Hihi :D**

 **XOXO, RARA.**


End file.
